


Art: Wake up Camelot

by LFB72



Series: LFB72 ACBB Art [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: After Camlann Merlin Big Bang, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Art, Breakfast TV, Camelot, Cats, Deaf Character, Dogs, Happy Ending, M/M, Pastels, Reporter Merlin, Running, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: 11 pastel drawings to illustrate Tari_Sue's 2020 ACBB including title page, animations and dividers:To escape a toxic relationship, Merlin applies for a chance of a lifetime job in London working forWake Up Camelot!, the BBC’s flagship breakfast TV show. New city, new country, new job, new friends, new loves, new enemies – life is a rollercoaster…
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: LFB72 ACBB Art [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/813753
Comments: 30
Kudos: 98
Collections: After Camlann Big Bang





	Art: Wake up Camelot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tari_Sue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tari_Sue/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wake Up Camelot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010598) by [LFB72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72), [Tari_Sue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tari_Sue/pseuds/Tari_Sue). 



> I have had the pleasure of working with Tari_Sue previously and was delighted to have the opportunity to do so again! Not only is she a fabulous friend but a fantastic writer and it was a real privilege to see this story unfold and develop before my eyes. It's such a fun ride in such testing times and I've really enjoyed working on this and depicting our heroes in challenging circumstances. I had fun making up the images for Camelot's waking dragon but all credit should go to Tari_Sue for bringing her to life through animation. The story is packed with scenes that cry out to be illustrated and it would have been easy to go on. Many thanks to Mattie le Fay for being my art beta and for the mods who continue to run this glorious fest!

[ ](https://imgur.com/HdpRcYj)

[](https://imgur.com/CoeTuIt) [](https://imgur.com/tlOS96d)

[](https://imgur.com/HPWLBtX) [](https://imgur.com/T9snsu0) [](https://imgur.com/HWsyEuq) [](https://imgur.com/iaYALDS) [](https://imgur.com/5D9U7EG) [](https://imgur.com/CvS2lAd)

[](https://imgur.com/GIF4rI3)Dividers:[](https://imgur.com/idddGLH)

[](https://imgur.com/KsxYaIB) <[](https://imgur.com/z34jiMT) [](https://imgur.com/Ia8JX6u)

[ ](https://imgur.com/NNRm0Vh)

[](https://imgur.com/dMcMsxb) [](https://imgur.com/JKgvTWg) [](https://imgur.com/R6SormQ)

[ ](https://imgur.com/CmOMz5j)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking a peek I hope you liked what you saw. This brings to a close to another year of ACBB! I only managed two this year but that was a struggle and I don't think I could have possibly done any more in this very strange year. Thanks to the talents of our wonderful writers who can replace trying times with wit and wonder and their wonderful immersive stories - Wasp your amazing - Thank you!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wake Up Camelot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010598) by [LFB72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72), [Tari_Sue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tari_Sue/pseuds/Tari_Sue)




End file.
